


Boys 'n' Roses

by ekgc



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Past Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Past Stiles Stilinski/Isaac Lahey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:23:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekgc/pseuds/ekgc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles doesn't much like Liam, he just seems to be like a big and annoying problem shaped as a very handsome, very angry boy. But he knows how important it is to Scott for Liam not to die or kill somebody, besides, how could he deny his help to those eyes?</p><p>Bad habits die hard after all, and from a long list of them, falling for very handsome, very angry werewolf boys (and a werecoyote girl) seems to be the one he kept on repeat the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 99 problems

**Author's Note:**

> I am a bit new to this, so please bear with me. Hope you like it.

Have you ever wished you could see the exact moment when yout life started to fall apart? Or when it started to come together? How can you tell wich is wich? But if you could find it, maybe you could try to avoid making the same mistakes, or know what it is that you could do again so that things would not turn to shit. 

This ideas kept floating on Stiles' head as he was seating outside his house thinking about what they had learned that night. Because of course things just couldn't stay calm for a while without a new threat coming to town.

That is of course if it wasn't bad enough that it was just months ago that Allison got killed and himself possessed, and not to mention how indebted they were.

So of course there was a bunch of assassins coming after all of his friends. And how long before that list includes Malia, and even Liam?

Liam.

As soon as he thinks his name those big eyes appear on his mind.

Forget it. No time to think about that for now.

So the point of all of this is... What is he gonna do about this? Of course part of him was relieved that his name wasn't on it, but the best part of him was even more worried because his friends were. He would be worried enough if it was only Scott, even if he was an alpha, but what about Lydia? Or Kira? Sure she was bad ass, but these seem to be professional killers, and they had to assume that even if that creep with no mouth was gone, someone else was going to try to get them.

And he'll be dammed if he wasn't gonna try and save them. Hence the inquiry about what was he to do.

He was considering this when a sound distracted him, he looked up and saw someone standing right in front of him.

It was him.

Now let's go back a little and dig a little into the mystery that is Liam. Other than the fact that he already seemed to have supernatural abilities before he was turned into a werewolf, add up his apparent anger issues, that he really comes off as a brat most of the time... And that only leaves his eyes as the one thing Stiles likes about him, quite a lot. And well, without knowing all of those things about him, it couldn't be denied that he was easy on the eyes.   
But he already was kind of getting tired of him, though. The way things were working out so far, he was only one more problem on a list that really didn't need another. And if he was being honest, considering the whole dead pool thing, it was the one that he was less interested in solving.   
But there he was, and he would be lying if he said he wasn't intrigued as to why was he at his house.

-Hey- was both the less awkward and dumbest thing he could say.

-Look, i know we started things with the wrong foot or whatever, even if that was because you kidnaped me...-

-I didn't kidna....- he started to complain.

-I know, just let me finish- Liam cut him off, putting one hand in front of him signaling him to stop talking, and Stiles though that was the most mature he had seen him so far. - I don't know if you have talked to Scott at all tonight, but things didn't go that well at the boat house...-

\- Hey it's ok, you'll learn to control yourself -

\- That's why i'm here - he said and then remained quiet for a bit. He wasn't looking him in the eye anymore, he was looking at his feet and looked a bit embarrassed. - I was talking to Scott and he said that it was because of you that he learned to control it, and that you made it all easier - he finished, still looking down.

Stiles didn't know what to say. Damn you Scott. 

\- So he told you to come here? - That came out a bit harsher than he intended.

Liam seemed a bit alarmed -No! He left me at home, but i just couldn't get in. He said that i wasn't a danger to then anymore, but i just couldn't.... I don't think he meant for me to come to you for help, i just didn't know what else to do - When Stiles didn't respond he turned around and started to walk. - I'm sorry, this was a mistake- 

\- Wait! - Damn it. Don't say it. - I can.... - Don't say it. - You don't have to go through this alone...- DO NOT say it. - And i know Scott means well, it's just that he is a bit clueless sometimes, but if you want to... - You are definitively gonna regret this one. -... I can help you.-

Liam half smiled and seemed to relax a little. 

\- I know that i'm already being too much of a burden but... i really don't wanna go home....Can i... spend the night here?-

Stiles was about to say no and that they needed to establish some ground rules when he noted that it was actually about 40 minutes until sunrise and figures what was the worst thing that could happen. 

That was his first mistake.

\- Come on, let's get inside -

Liam walked in first and as if he had been there before, he went straight to Stiles' room before he could tell him he could sleep on the couch. 

He walked so fast that by the time Stiles entered his own room Liam was already getting undressed.

\- Dude what are you doing? - 

\- I like to sleep in my underwear- he looked at him like he was the weirdo for asking.

\- Well would you mind?- 

\- Come on is nothing you haven't seen before- he answered annoyed.

Stiles was too tired to argue so he turned around and undressed himself, he put on his pajama pants and shirt and when he turned back Liam was lying on his bed facing the other side of the room. Stiles sighed but refused to sleep on the floor in his own house so he slipped in on the free side of the bed. Turning his back at Liam in an effort to make things less weird and hoped Malia wouldn't show up.

\- Stiles? -

\- Yeah?-

\- Thank you -

Even tough he wasn't looking at his face, he could easily hear how sad Liam was, and it was hard to be mad about this whole thing anymore. He decided then that he would do his best to help the boy.

That was his second mistake, and the one that would change it all.


	2. A Case of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comments make me happy XD. I expect the third chapter will be up in the next day or two, it is still being thought of. Hope you like this.

When Stiles woke up he thought it was Malia who was lying on his chest, he reached for her head and noticed the short hair, which is when he noticed the boner against his leg and remembered about Liam staying over. He opened his eyes and looked down to the messy hair, and touched it some more. That felt way less awkward than it should. He pulled his hair softly to see if he was awake and got no reaction, except some more drooling on his shirt.

He slipped out of bed as quietly as he could trying not to wake him up for some reason. He went to look at the clock.

-Shit!- He couldn’t help but shout. 

After facepalming himself for forgetting about the sleeping wolf on his bed, and still stupidly moving slow, he looked back and saw that he had been replaced by a pillow. He gasped. 

This was definitively the most he had liked Liam so far. He couldn’t help but laugh at the irony of it being that it had to be when he was just lying there doing nothing. Ok, that wasn’t fair. He hadn’t really given him a chance before. It was just that he came off as being way too cocky and self centered. A brat mostly.

Now that he thought about it he really didn’t like him at first. He had been nothing but annoying on the lacrosse field, and then of course Scott had to go and bite him. Just to give him a chance to keep being a pain in the ass.

That was until last nigh. He had been awake for the most part of the couple of hours he was in bed, just thinking, trying to put himself in Liam’s shoes. There definitively was something wrong with him, and he didn’t say it to be mean, but what he did to that teacher’s car was messed up. And hey, he wasn’t judging. He had spent a while thinking he was going crazy, so he knew a little about mental problems, and if Liam had some sort of issue, it couldn’t be easy at that age. Add to that getting expelled and transferred to another school, also he has a step father so he was a child of divorce or worse, he hadn’t even know his real dad. At that point he decided he was in the land of assumption and gave it a rest.

But nevertheless, it didn’t seem like he had it easy before, and Stiles had already seen first hand how difficult it was with Scott when he got bit, so that only complicates matters. Anyway, after all that thinking, he was more inclined to start noticing the good things. Like that moment right there. Cause all he could see was a boy (half naked boy) sleeping peacefully, hugging a pillow, and he looked so innocent. Though even asleep he had a bad boy vibe about him, maybe cause of the way his black briefs contrasted with his all-white bed. He reached for his phone and snapped a picture of his face. He felt as if he had done something naughty, but he couldn’t help it. 

He looked for Liam’s phone and found it on the floor next to his pants, called himself to save his number, set the photo he had just taken as his contact picture and then went to take a shower.

It didn’t take him more than 10 minutes but when he went back to his room Liam was gone. He wouldn’t say it even to himself but he felt a bit disappointed.

After a fast breakfast he was off to school, his head full of information. He only then remembered about Malia and the huge improvement they had last night with the full moon and felt exited. That didn’t last long though when he went back at what Liam had interrupted outside his house.

The Dead Pool.

He arrived at the school’s parking lot before he could think of anything he could do about it, not that he actually thought he could come up with a solution anyway. But still he couldn’t pay attention to any of his classes. It was only at lunch that he ran into Scott.

-So what happened with Liam last night?- Stiles asked, feeling too obvious, until he remembered that Scott didn’t know that Liam had stayed at his house.

-Not that bad, I think he’ll be ok-

-Really?-

-I mean… yeah, I think. There’s a lot going on you know –

Stiles could see that he was worried about it, and also about the fact that there was a price for his head, and his girlfriend’s. It was then that it hit him. He might not be able to fight off a bunch of mercenary/assassins, but he could deal with a teenage wolf, as in that way he wouldn’t feel useless.

-Say… do you perhaps… need help… babysitting him? I mean I practically raised you from pup to alpha and you turned out alright. If you want of course.-

Scott rolled his eyes a little but he actually seemed impressed. He took a deep breath before he spoke.

-I don’t know… you wouldn’t mind? I wanna help him but I just always seem to say the wrong things. But last night I think I did ok.-

-No of course, It’s just I’m kind of getting better at helping Malia and it’ll be pretty similar right? I just wanna help you out-

-You are the best Stiles, I mean it.- Scott say smiling.

-It’s been said before.- 

After laughing Scott lit up as if he just had an idea.

-Hey, could you take him to the lacrosse field later? I was thinking of doing that thing with the balls we did back when I couldn’t control myself..? But I really need to speak to Derek about the list, see if he knows anything about it and also maybe look for the rest of the people on it. I just think this needs to be dealt with asap, but I just couldn’t leave Liam alone…-

-Sure thing! I just need to see Malia after school but I can meet up with him afterwards-

-Great! Thanks a lot Stiles, gotta go meet Kira. Call me if anything goes wrong and… just be careful with him, he still doesn’t know just how strong he is now-

 

The rest of the day went by so fast he barely had time to think about anything other than Malia and Liam. He was exited about seeing both of them, he was just having a hard time figuring out why. Well, he knew why with Malia, and if he was honest with himself he had a pretty good idea about Liam too. But that was what worried him. This wasn’t the first time he started to have a crush on a boy, or a werewolf for that matter. It wasn’t even the second time. And both of them had ended on unsatisfactory conditions. 

Sure he and Isaac had both decided it was best to stay just friends, but look how that turned out. They went from waking up together practically every day, to hardly speaking to each other. That had been in part because that pack of alphas had turned things upside down for a while, not to mention that he was possessed by a nogitsune soon after, but the fact was that they became strangers. The worst part was that, for a while, he really though they were meant to be. He was sure now that that wasn’t the case. As cliché as it sounds though, part of him will always love Isaac. And even if he was sure that it was for the best that they weren’t together anymore, he sometimes still found himself thinking about the last time he had seen him, before he headed off to France. 

He came in through the window, as he used to do. In the middle of the night, as he used to do. He didn’t say a lot, only that he had to leave. They stared at each other for a while until Stiles couldn’t help but hug him tight, resting his head on his shoulder. Isaac put his arms around him and breath his scent one last time. Stiles didn’t know how long they stayed like that, but he had forgotten how safe he had always felt on Isaac’s arms, and he wasn’t gonna let him go so soon. Now, if anybody asked him he would have never admit to crying when Isaac finally left, but as far as that last kiss they shared, well he was certain right then and there; that had been one of the best moments he would ever live. And even if he felt awful that he had kissed him so soon after Allison’s death, he couldn’t possibly regret it. He was sure too, that had been their goodbye kiss, and he didn’t crave another. That was how he knew Isaac would always be in his heart, even if it was just in the back.

As for the very first person he fell for, he wished he had at least half as many kind words to say about it, but some things are better left unsaid.  
After having walked for memory lane for the whole drive back to his house, he felt a bit down, and the excitement about Liam had dialed down as well. He sent him a text.  
“Hey baby wolf, meet me at the lacrosse field in 1 hour. Bring your best attitude ;)”

After that he made a promised to himself not to fall for him too, and not that he needed any reason not to, but he made a list anyway:

a) You’re with Malia.  
b) Werewolf romances haven’t work out for you so far.  
c) HE’S 15!  
d) It would be extremely weird with Scott.  
e) HE’S 15!!  
f) The kid is possibly, maybe, a bit mental.  
g) HE’S FIFTH-FUCKING-TEEN YEARS OLD!

 

He was sure he could think of even more, but really, those were enough. It was decided. He would most definitively not fall for Liam.

Too bad you can’t really control the way you feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, sorry that Liam isn't that much in this chapter. He will be back obviously.  
> Also this chapter ended up being way shorter than i intended it to be but i really wanted to post an uptade soon, cause i know i will probably end up finishing it until later this week.


	3. Echoes of Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Liam get to know each other some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again it took longer than i thought to finish it, but i hope i'll get around the next chapter this week as well.
> 
> This one is twice as long as the first two so, hopefully is worth it.  
> I do hope you like it.

Malia came through the window minutes after he sent the message, and didn’t hesitate to lay on top of Stiles, who was himself laying on his bed.

-Missed you today at school- She said.

It was hard not to like Malia, she was just so honest all the time that when she tells you something like “I miss you”, it means so much more cause you know that she’s not just saying it; she actually did missed you. That and other things of course were the reason it was hard not to like her. Very, very hard. Almost just as hard as he was right now.

It didn´t take long before they were naked and touching each other, and a brand new set of scratch marks appeared on Stiles’ back. 

-Should we actually study now?- Malia askes as Stiles was laying next to her, still trying to catch his breath.

-Can’t… promised Scott I’d help train Liam… I’m meeting him in 15 minutes-

-Liam right, I knew this scent was familiar- She said rolling her eyes, as if she just figured something out.

-What do you mean?- 

-This- She pulled the blanket. –Your whole bed smells like him.

-Oh! I still find it so weird you guys with the scents and all that. He slept here last night. Said he was still afraid of hurting   
his parents.-

-It’s ok, I don’t mind-

-Nothing happened. I promise- Stiles joked, putting one hand on his chest and the other up front as he swears.

-I know that, if it had, it’ll smell different- She said matter-of-factly.

-Eww that’s disgusting! Can’t you just act like you’re jealous instead of saying that?-

-I’m not jealous, it’s not like you belong to me. In the wild, coyotes are only monogamous once they mate, and if there is   
one natural instinct I seemed to have abandoned once I became human was that of reproduce, for the time being at least.   
So as far as I’m concerned, go ahead and do your wolf-

-Right. Ok-

Stiles got up to get dressed. Something in the way she said it has bothered him. Kinda made him feel… disposable. Ok, they hadn’t been seeing each other for that long and he guessed he was being unfair, since he seemed to at least like   
Liam a little, but it still hurt.

-Wolfs on the other hand are not that good at sharing, so you should probablybe more concerned about him-

-I’m not sleeping with him!-

Malia looked at him like his dad did when he was telling an elaborate but unbelievable lie.

-Ok, I did sleep with him, but I didn’t have sex with him, is what I mean-

-All I’m saying is, if you did, that’s fine with me. It’s actually kind of hot now that I think about it…-

-Stop picturing that! …Malia… I’m serious… Malia!... Hey!-

-What? Oh right- 

-Jesus! What’s wrong with you?-

She got off the bed and got dressed, while Stiles just stared at her in disbelief, then went to kiss him.

-I’ll see you later- She said with a grin on her face, then walked out through the door this time. 

He was still speechless when he looked down at his wrist and, for the second time that day, said “shit!” at the clock. He finished getting dressed and ran to his jeep.

 

He arrived at school and went straight to the looker room to grab the lacrosse balls, when he finally got at the field Liam was already there, sitting in the bench, looking rather bored.

-Sorry! I know I’m late, I just got held back-

-Yeah, I can see that, or more accurately, I can smell it- He said, smirking.

-God could you people stop sniffing me?- he threw a ball at him, which he catch effortlessly.

-Ok, ok sorry. So what is the magic trick to control the shift then-

It was Stiles’ time to smirk then.

-I have just one task for you today, I’m gonna be throwing this balls at you, and the only thing you have to do is NOT catch them.-

-Is this your lame version of wax on wax off?-

-Cute, you know your movies. Still, not funny-

-Yeah I wasn’t laughing- he seemed annoyed.

Stiles sighed.

-Ok, this might seem lame, but what we need to do now is teach you how to control your anger, since that is one of the main triggers-

-Good luck with that then-

-What do you mean?-

-Nothing-

Stiles didn’t have enhanced senses, but even if he couldn’t hear Liam’s heartbeats, he knew he was lying.

-Liam…-

-It’s nothing! Really!-

He was such a bad liar. Stiles smiled. This had to be his favorite thing about him now. He hated liars, and if he really was as bad a liar as he seemed right now, that was really good.

-Look, we have a game tomorrow, and Scott is gonna insist you don’t play if he doesn’t think you can’t control yourself, meaning, if “I” don’t think you can control yourself.-

Liam took a deep breath before finally speaking.

-I guess you are gonna find out eventually if what Scott has told me about you is true.- Stiles couldn’t help but smile again when he heard that. –Long story short, when I was in prep school, coach benched me for the whole season, right? So I got really angry and trashed his car, like, pretty bad, and got expelled. My parents made me go to a psychologist,   
and I got diagnosed with this thing called Intermittent Explosive Disorder…-

-You’ve got IED?!- Stiles nearly screamed. -Perfect Scott, you sure know how to pick them, of all the freshman students you could have bitten of course you would…- He was now walking in circles and talking about walking bombs.

-I know ok! I already know I suck!- Liam was starting to get angry, Stiles could see that and felt guilty about snapping like that. –You don’t have to remind me, I know I wouldn’t have been your first choice to be turned a werewolf but guess what? I didn’t choose this either! I didn’t want it! Now on top of having to worry about not get angry and snap for no good reason, I also have to worry about accidentally killing someone!-

His eyes were yellow by now and his claws were starting to show. He had to act fast or he might just be the first accidental   
killing.

-I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I overreacted. It’s not that big of a deal. I know a thing or two about mental illness, I know is not easy to deal with. Now calm down. Breathe- 

Stiles put his hand on Liam’s shoulder, his thumb caressing his ear. Liam jumped a little at the contact, but then closed his eyes and gave in to his touch, his breathing slowing down. He tilted his head toward Stiles’ hand sort of like a puppy would and Stiles thought he looked adorable. He opened his eyes and they were bright yellow, but he blinked a couple of times and they were back to their big, beautiful, blue self.

-See, it wasn’t that hard- Stiles said smiling, while Liam still was taking deep breaths.

Stiles noted he still had his hand on Liam’s shoulder and awkwardly put it away, then proceeded to stay silent while he came up with a new plan of action, and sat down on the grass.

-What are you doing?- 

-Sit down with me-

-Why?-

-I just wanna talk, I’m not gonna bite you…-

Liam raised his eyebrows just as Stiles realized what that had sounded like.

-Pun not intended. I swear. Just sit down. Please?-

Not before dramatically sighing but he finally did as he was asked.

-Ok so I’m sort of figuring out that you’re not that great at talking right?- Stiles asked but kept talking before the other boy could answer. –You lash out at any provocation or any time you feel emotionally threatened. So maybe we need to work first on your social skills, and I can’t think of anyone that could exasperate you better than me. So let’s chat.  
Liam looked at him as if he was a freak, but seemed to decide to play along.

-Not like it was something I haven’t been told before, but more importantly, why would it be different to speak to you than say, the professional psychologist I already spoke with for months?-

-I have got two very good answers to that, and I didn’t even have to think about them or make them up. – Said stiles as he raised two fingers -A) She wouldn’t know the first thing about werewolves therefore making her unqualified to help you out in that regard, and B) She wouldn’t be as invested in you as I am or as interested in actually being your friend, and therefore see you through the whole process hoping you get through this unscarred. I don’t know why I’m just assuming it is a “she” though, I guess…-

Before he could finish talking, Liam cut the distance between them, and hugged him. Stiles was caught off guard and fell on his back, bringing Liam down with him. 

-Sorry- Liam laughed as he rolled to the side.

-It’s ok-

They stayed like that for a while, lying side to side on their backs, just looking at the sky.

-You’re right about me. I do have a problem talking, and sharing and stuff. That was always an issue with her. My psychologist I mean. You’re right about that too by the way, it was a she. Anyway, once we established that I wasn’t very good at expressing myself verbally, she said I should try to say things in different ways. You know, letters or maybe simply smiling or some shit. But she always pushed me to also not be so apprehensive at physical contact. I never told my mom about this, but one of the main reasons I started playing lacrosse was so that I could hit people, you know? Be aggressive. I guess that’s also one of the reasons the coach benched me. Anyway the point is, I was never a very affectionate person. Not the kind of boy who would just go and hug his mother. After the incident with the car, after the look she had when she saw what I had done… I will never forget her face when she looked at me. I decided then and there I would just start trying to be better. I promised myself I would try and be able to say things, and talk things instead of just explode. Things like “thank you”. And if I couldn’t say them, I would find the way to express that. Anyway so that is what… that, was. –He said as he pointed at Stiles, meaning the hug he gave him earlier.

Stiles felt the urge to reach for Liam’s hand and let him know that it would all be ok this time, because now he knew what he was dealing with, and now he wasn’t alone. Instead he just said…

-You´re welcome-

They didn’t speak for a couple of minutes, and the only thing they could hear was each other breathing, at least in Stiles’ case.

-I like this. I think it is the most relaxed I’ve been in months. It might sound weird but being able to hear, smell and just feel… more… than I used to, it’s… calm. Well at least it is right now, not like before-

-What do you mean?-

-Like, earlier, when I got angry. Do you know that feeling when you’re in a crowd, and suddenly you become… aware, of everything that is happening around you, but you can’t actually understand anything you’re hearing, and even your vision gets a bit blurry and you kinda feel like you’re having a panic attack…?-

-Yeah I kinda know what you mean…-

-Right, so is something like that. I used to feel so out of it and then I just snapped, and I had to do something. Something to get the edge off. I feel just so angry, the worst thing I could think of doing wouldn’t feel like it was enough. And now I have claws, and speed, and strength. So the worst thing I could do now is a thousand times worst than before...-

-I’m sorry Liam, I know this is unfair…-

-No wait, that’s not what I mean… well it is, but let me finish. What I wanted to say was that… that’s how it feels when I’m angry, when I loose control. But right now… I mean I can even listen to your heartbeat. How crazy is that! It’s just sort of beautiful as well, to be able to do that I mean….-

Liam kept talking, but Stiles had gotten distracted about the fact that he had just practically said that listening to his heartbeat was beautiful. He was suddenly grateful that they weren’t facing each other because he was sure he was blushing.

-…and I feel like for the first time in a long time, the bad things in me can be just as good...-

-Hey do you wanna get outta here?-

-No, haven’t you been listening? I never wanna leave this place! I never want to even stand up again!- He was jokingly screaming now. This kid could be so dramatic, and Stiles was officially charmed. –What about training Mr. Miyagi? Am I such a bad cause?-

-How dare you? I am much cooler than Miyagi, if anything i’d be like Pai Mei…-

-Who’s Pai Mei?-

-Who’s Pai Me… are you kidding me?!- 

-Is he like, Kira’s father or something?-

-I don’t know whether to laugh or feel offended for Kira, so I’m just going to pretend you didn’t say that. But that settles   
it, we are going back to my house and we are gonna watch Kill Bill, both Volumes-

-Uhm, ok, sounds good- 

Liam was only standing up when he noticed that Stiles was halfway across the field already.

-Hey! Wait for me!-

-Use your wolf speed now! Who’s Pai Mei? I can’t believe this kid-


	4. Skin of the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Liam spends the night again.

They walked to the parking lot in silence since there was practically nobody at school by now, maybe the students on detention, they reached the Jeep and once they were inside Stiles noticed that Liam seemed happy. He turned the radio on and an uplifting song was on. It seems like the day was predestined to go all right.

-Have you told Mason about… you know?- Stiles finally asked, he was curious about it although he was sure Scott must have warned him against it.

-Scott told me not to-

-I know, but have you?- he insisted.

-No. I promise- his mood was slowly but surely turning to the angry side. God this kid just doesn’t go on average.

-Why not?-

-What? I though you didn’t want me to…-

-Yeah, It’s probably for the best you don’t. I mean I just asked because I know Scott told me like right away. That was mostly because he didn’t know what the hell was going on though, and you do. Also you have me and, not to brag, but I’m pretty good at this.-

He didn’t say anything for almost two minutes. Yes, Stiles was counting.

-I just don’t see the point. If he doesn’t take it well, he’s gonna push me away. If he does take it well, he’ll probably try and help, and I don’t like people helping me, so I would end up pushing him away so… Best to leave things as they are right now.-

-What do you mean exactly? That you don’t like people helping?-

-Just that… I don’t like… needing help. I feel weak. I just don’t like people feeling sorry for me-

-That’s not right. Just because somebody helps you, doesn’t mean they feel sorry for you-

-Doesn’t it? I mean when you help someone out, isn’t it because you feel bad for them, or because you think they need help? Like they can’t do it alone?-

-But that’s not the same. And it definitively doesn’t make you weak…-

-It does. It makes you seem like a helpless kid. And by the way, I’m not. I’m not a baby.-

-What are you talking about?- Stiles was now properly confused.

-Your text, you said…-

He thought about it for a second and remembered what he had written. Baby wolf.

-Oh my God, you can’t be for real. Are you seriously bringing that out? Kid you are really, really messed up-

-Yeah tell me something I don’t know-

Liam had gone from happy to angry so fast that Stiles couldn’t even really notice when had it happened.

-Ok ok, let’s rewind a little to when you were all smiles yeah? Take a deep breath, and just think about the masterpiece you’re about to watch when we get home. Ok?-

Liam smiled and nods his head disapprovingly. 

-Yeah right..-

-You really are a ticking bomb aren’t you? I don’t know whether to strangle you, hug you or run as far away from you as I can-

-I think I know which one I would prefer-

-Please don’t say to strangle you-

He laughed out loud, and Stiles couldn’t help but smile as well and think to himself, “See Scott? I got this”.

-So long as you don’t run off too…-

Stiles fought the urge to ask what did he mean when he said “too”, or rather Who, but it seemed as if he had let it slip without thinking, so it was probably best to leave it at that.

-I promise, there will be a point where you’re gonna wish for me to leave you alone-

-Doubt it-

Stiles smile satisfied and didn’t say another word, while Liam started singing whatever song was on the radio.

As soon as they arrived they ordered two large pizzas, and a coke. They microwaved some popcorn and drank an old beer they found in the fridge that didn’t taste that good.

The rest of the evening was uneventful, other than Liam kept talking and screaming at the screen whenever something cool happened, which would usually bother Stiles, but as he had already seen the movies a couple of times and since Liam since to be really into them, he actually found it funny.

They ate so much that when both movies were over, they didn’t want to even move, so they just stayed there on Stiles’ bed, talking. Stiles only realized how late it was when Liam started to doze off and considered taking him home, but he a) didn’t wanna wake him up and b) was feeling sleepy himself, so he decided to let the boy spend the night again.

He was feeling satisfied at how the day ended up going, and thinking that this whole training thing was gonna work out when he found himself distracted by the thought of how that afternoon had also felt awfully similar to a first date. Maybe it sort of had been, and he felt terrified a bit. The last thing Liam needed right now was to be played with. Not that Stiles intended to play with him but then again, he didn’t even know what he wanted really. Perhaps he was overreacting, he wasn’t even sure that Liam was into boys, much less into him, and even if he was; what about Malia? She was the best thing to had happened to him in a while, and even if she had said those things that morning, would she really be ok with Stiles falling for Liam. Falling for…. Ok this was getting heavy, he decided to go to sleep and worry about that the next day.

He woke up in the middle of the night feeling warm, which was weird for a second since he fell asleep on top of the covers, but he felt the body next to him and recognized almost immediately the warmness that could only belong to a werewolf. He had been around it for long enough to know the difference. It wasn’t so obvious that anyone would know by touch, but it was there. He first had suspected about it with Scott, but fully confirmed it when he was with Isaac. He always felt warmer when he hugged him than, say, his dad, or Lydia. Same with Derek and Cora. 

He fully opened his eyes and had to look down to find Liam, who was nuzzled against his chest. They were both sleeping on their sides, facing each other, Liam had one hand softly tugging at his shirt, which is what waked him up, and the other one was under Stiles’ shirt, around him all the way to his back, and had also at one point stripped down to his underwear again.

Stiles found it kind of sweet that this boy who was so tough during the day, kept seeking comfort during the night with cuddles. He couldn’t deny at this point that, even if he didn’t want to fall for him, he already cared for him deeply. In part because how can you turn your back on someone so troubled that obviously needs help, anyone’s help really, and seems to be keen on taking yours, and also because how little he knew of him, he found fascinating. He put his arm around him and went back to sleep.

They were awakened by Stiles alarm clock with barely any time left to get ready for school. They were still basically in the same position, and when Liam noticed, he seemed embarrassed and moved away quickly.

-Sorry, I’m used to sleep with a lot of pillows- he said as he kept blushing.

-It’s ok man, no problem- Stiles answered half speaking, half yawning. But Liam still was red. –It’s cool Liam, really. Don’t worry about it- He got up to go to the bathroom and added –It was kind of nice actually-

He was halfway there when he remembered how Liam had gone the day before and went back to his room. He found him still there, still half naked, stretching his arms and yawning as well.

-You’re not like, gonna go while I take a shower are you?-

-I have to take a shower too and I don’t want to wear the same clothes I wore yesterday-

-You can shower with me, I mean… you can shower here… after,,,, Don’t worry about the clothes, I can lend you some, just… I’ll be right back-

He got out of the run hand slapped himself in the head. He rally hadn’t meant to say “with me” but now he was just really embarrassed.

He closed the door of the bathroom and undressed, he got into the tub but even thought he would have loved to fill it up, there wasn’t time so he showered instead.  
He was too lost in thought to notice he was taking too long, and didn’t hear when the door opened, or when Liam called out to him, It was only when the boy opened the curtain that Stiles realized he was there.

-Dude! What are you doing!?- He covered himself with his hands but felt a bit stupid about it.

-It’s getting late, I knocked but you didn’t hear me-

-Shit. Let me just finish so you can get in…. – Liam sighed an annoyed sigh and took off his underwear -…what are you doing?- asked Stiles weirded out.

-You´re taking too long-

-Oh so you’re just gonna go ahead and get in here with me… oh you are- He started to mock but got serious when Liam did get in.

-It’s not like we haven’t seen each other naked in the showers at school-

-Yeah but this is kind of weird-

-Only weird if you want it to be- Liam said without looking at him already starting to wash himself.

Stiles couldn’t figure out if Liam was flirting or just being a brat, so he said nothing and finished as fast as he could and got out of the tub.

He was shaving in the sink when he heard Liam making sounds, like soft moans.

-Dude are you jerking off in my shower?-

-Sorry. Morning habit.- he said but didn’t seem to stop-

-You are shameless-

Stiles proceeded to once again, finish as fast as he could and left he bathroom. It was evident that Liam was turning back to his tough sort of dick ways now that the sun was out, and he was already starting to miss the lost boy he had in his bed last night.

He was only finished getting dressed when Liam came in, wearing a towel around his waist.

-This was in the bathroom, hope you don’t mind- He said of the towel.

-Yeah it’s fine. Listen you can take whatever clothes you want, preferably if they’re clean, those are in the closet. You can borrow some underwear too if you don’t like going commando-

-Isn’t that unsanitary?-

-I guess but who cares?-

-Not me. I don’t like going commando. Tried it once. Wasn’t very comfortable.-

Stiles laughed and thought that no matter what came out of this kid’s mouth, he just wasn’t gonna dislike him anymore.

-Alright so I’m gonna go downstairs, see if there’s anything we can have for breakfast.

When he left the room he could hear Liam was singing some song that had been on the radio when they were driving. He thought that was funny as well and stayed on the hall listening until he remembered that werewolves have that super hearing, and smelling thing, and practically ran downstairs.  
He found a box of cereal that seemed to have enough for both of them, turned the tv on on some music channel just to have something making noise, and went to grab two plates. At that precise moment Liam walked in the kitchen and Stiles almost dropped them.

-Something wrong?- He said looking down at himself to see if he had ruined something.

-No nothing! You look fine! In fact, you should only dress in my clothes from now on. Want some cereal?- He handed him one of the plates, as he finished trying to cover his reaction. Poorly. He did look rather handsome, but that hadn’t been the thing. Of course from all the clothes he owned Liam had to go and picked that sweater. For a second he tried to think of a polite way to ask him to take it off, but he thought better and tried to let it go. After all he had gotten over it by now. Or so he had thought.

-Sure, thanks.- Liam answered but knew there was something off. He shrugged as if to say “whatever” and took the plate.

 

They didn’t say anything as they poured milk on their plates, and started to eat. Liam was the first to get tired of the awkward silence.

-You know what? I changed my mind; my favorite part was definitively when she pulled out that bitch’s eye-

Stiles smiled at him and he smiled back. Just two nights ago he had been thinking about seeing the moment when your life started to crumble or get together. The thing is you never really see them as they happen, it’s only when you look back that you can maybe realize which moment was the first domino to fall, or which was the first piece to pick itself up. Well, if he could see them, he would have known that had been the exact moment where he had truly fallen for Liam, it was now up to him whether that was a good thing or not.

-I don’t know what that psychologist of yours told you, and honestly don’t care, but I promise you this; there is absolutely nothing wrong with you-  
Liam’s smile was so big and warm that Stiles felt all of his insides melt. But couldn’t help but also feel pride, to be the one responsible for that smile.

Yeah, they’d be alright.


	5. Nowhere Fast

They had been about to leave when Stiles got a call from his dad, who told him he would not be coming home soon because of a murder that had occurred at school last night and Stiles insisted on going to the station to talk to him about it.

He had all but forgotten about the dead pool the past day, and decided it was overdue for him to inform his father about it. He called for Scott to meet him there.  
-I’m coming with- Liam said as soon as Stiles hung up.

-No you’re not, you’ve got to go to school, besides we’re trying to keep you a secret for now. Not that my father isn’t the most trustworthy person I know, but it would be dumb to out you as a baby wolf now that there’s a list of supernatural creatures, all of them with a price on their head-

Liam seemed like he wanted to argue with him but, for a change, just sighed and said “Fine”, arms crossed and all. 

-See you later- Stiles offered when he dropped him at school, but Liam just got out without saying anything. He would just have to get over it. No way he was bringing him deeper into this thing. He was hopeful that since he was bitten just a couple of days ago, he would not be on the list. It didn’t make sense for him to be. Nobody but them knew about him, or so he thought.

 

Stiles left the police station with a bunch of photographs from the crime scenes of the murders of two werewolves, and the family of that hot wendigo guy; his inner detective aching to solve this cases, not for fun, but because the lives of his friends depended on figuring this thing out.

They thought it was best to go back to school for the day since there was really not much they could do at the moment, they were both mostly silent for the drive back  
The first one of the pack he met once inside the school was Malia, trying to escape an exam. It was funny how not even a homicide would make the teachers cancel classes anymore. Gotta love Beacon Hills. Or not.

 

After the first class he went to Scott’s locker to ask him what they were gonna do about the murders but he didn’t let him say anything before he spoke,

-What did you do to Liam?- Stiles couldn’t tell if he was annoyed or just intrigued but it had definitively caught him off guard.

-Nothing! What? What do you mean-

-I ran into him earlier and asked him about yesterday. Man he would not stop talking about you-

-What did he said?- He was ashamed of how terrified and exited he was to hear Scott’s answer to that.

-Just how cool you were, and how smart and wise and basically the best person ever…-

He couldn’t help but smile and relax when he heard that.

-So basically nothing you didn’t already know-

-Dumbass. This is not funny man, I think he’s got a crush on you-

Stiles had been trying to act cool until now, but he nearly dropped the book he was carrying, and the same feeling in his gut he had last night came right back. Some people say it feels like butterflies, but since he hadn’t had his stomach full of butterflies, nor he intended to, he didn’t like to call it that. If anything because it sounded too cheesy. But he guessed that was the most adequate way to describe what he felt right then. 

-What?! Of course he doesn’t! Don´t you think you’re overreacting a bit Scott? I mean it’s not like…-

-Oh my God you have a crush on him too!- For some reason Scott was happy when he said that, as if that was good news somehow. –And before you try to deny it, remember that I can…-

-Hear my heart I know! I wish you all could stop it with your super senses- No point denying it now, he had just confirmed it to himself as well.

-Stiles this is great! I’ve been worrying so much about Liam and what’s gonna happen to him and how he’s gonna handle this. I feel like suddenly I just got a son. I know I know it sounds weird, but I guess it’s sort of like that. But if you two start dating then… I mean I can’t think of anyone else better to take care of him!- He sounded very enthusiastic. Of course it was so like him to forget all the reasons why a potential relationship between them just couldn’t (shouldn’t) happen.

-Wait, wait, wait. Scott, first of all. Remember Malia? The girl I’ve been sort of dating for the past months? A relationship already so fragile because I’ve been keeping from her that we know Peter’s her father? Not to mention the fact that he’s 15. Also the fact that the last werewolf I dated broke my heart to pieces, put it back together and then left. Another relationship which, by the way, I may act like I got over it but apparently I haven’t, or at least not as much as I thought. You should have seen me this morning…-

-I knew I recognize that sweater! It’s the one…-

-The one thing I kept from Isaac yeah.-

-You used to wear it a lot-

-Got over it. Sort of…. Maybe not so much… No you know what? I have. I’m with Malia and I’m happy and that’s it- he concluded.

-Well if that is how you feel. Maybe you should clear it out with Liam-

-I don’t know Scott… I just don’t want to push him away, or make him feel like I’m pushing him away. I was right about the car thing, the picture I showed you the other day? The car he vandalized? He’s got serious anger issues, he saw a shrink and stuff, didn’t seem to help. But he trusts me Scott. I really, really think I can help him-

Scott was smiling softly, Stiles just smiled back, not really sure what else to say.

-He got into you didn’t he? He’s fast, you’ve only known him for like a week and he’s already won you over. It’s the eyes right?- He laughed.

Stiles punched him in the chest. –Stop that, now.- It was useless, Scott knew him better than anyone. He could lie all he wanted, but his best friend already knew the truth, and not because his wolf senses too. Stiles sighed. –I don’t know Scott, what can I tell you? He’s just my type after all: Dark, handsome, brooding, and of course, damaged. I just don’t think it would be a good idea for us to be anything more than friends. Besides, and this is the most important reason, you said it yourself, he’s got a crush. Maybe, maybe he’s got a crush on me. He’ll get over it. He’s 15, he’s probably got a new crush any other week-

-Yeah you’re probably right; it would have been great though-

 

The next class was impossible. Between trying to figure out who had murdered that girl in the parking lot and after what Scott had told him, there was no way he could concentrate on… whatever it was the teacher was saying. Because Liam had a crush on him. Beautiful-blue-eyes Liam, best-lacrosse-player Liam, best-looking-freshman Liam, and he had to stop himself there cause he really couldn’t think on a good quality that didn’t fit him, had a crush on him. The worst part was that he was just taking note of that now, it wasn’t really his physical features that he liked about Liam, they sure helped, but it had been just the talking that had done it really.  
He was so honest, so insecure, so sweet, so just absolutely adorable. Was it possible to like two different people at the same time? Cause he wasn’t feeling any less attracted to Malia, but he couldn’t deny that he felt a connection with Liam.

But he had meant what he told Scott, he couldn’t be 100% sure that Liam liked him more than as a friend, and he wasn’t sure what he was feeling himself either. In the end he decided to let things play out. This sort of things tend to resolve by themselves right?

 

-Liam calm down!- Scott was screaming to his beta, who was currently being forced under cold water in the showers, after he and Stiles had ran into him about to rip some kid’s throat, each of them was holding one arm, trying to keep him in place.

He was uncontrollable, eyes bright yellow, claws out, roaring way too loud. They were sure everyone was already gone, but with so much noise, if there was anyone left, there was no way they wouldn’t hear him.

-Just breathe okay?- It was Stiles this time trying, but it was useless. He remembered what Liam had told him the day before about his heartbeat and gave it a shot. –Focus on my heartbeat- he took Liam’s hand and placed it against his chest. He immediately regretted it when he felt the pain, the wolf’s claws had ripped through his shirt and flesh, but it wasn’t deep so he didn’t move it. –Can you feel it? Focus on that, listen to it okay?- 

 

Liam turned his attention towards Stiles’ chest and when he noticed the blood Stiles saw the shock in his eyes. Liam closed his eyes and started to calm down, slowing down his breathing. When he opened them again they were back to normal. Stiles let go of his hand and noticed that Scott had at one point let go of him as well. He turned around to face his best friend, who had such a smile in his face that he showed all of his teeth, and Stiles could read the “I told you so” all over his face.

-Stop that Scott, we have better things to worry about-

Stiles had figured out in Coach’s class, that someone from the lacrosse team was the murderer. Or it was the most likely scenario.

-You okay?-he asked Liam who was sitting on the floor, all wet.

-I’m fine…- he just seemed mostly annoyed.

-Are you really? That was intense- Scott’s face was now one of concerned.

-I said I’m fine!-

-Maybe you should skip the game…- Scott started, but Liam was on his feet before he could finish.

-I can do it, especially if you’re there!-

-It’s not just the game… we think whoever killed the Demarco might be on the team-

-Who’s Demarco?-

-The guy who brought the keg to the party, the one that was beheaded?-

-We think whoever ordered the keg, killed him.-

When he heard that Liam looked down, as if he had realized something.

-Liam, you know something?- Scott asked him.

-I don’t know who ordered the keg, but I know who paid for it…-


	6. This Charming Man

Scott, ran to the school as son as Stiles told them that that guy Brett was on the list. He had gotten himself hurt in the middle of the game trying to hurt Liam and some paramedics had taken him. Liam was about to run after him when Stiles stopped him with a hand on his chest.

-No, stay here. I’m coming with him-

-But I can help!- He was angry already.

-Liam you’re gonna stay here where it’s safer and that’s the end of it. Watch out for Garrett-

His eyes softened and he actually sort of smiled, but before he said anything else, Stiles ran after Scott as fast as he could.

When he got to the locker rooms he saw some chick knocked out and Brett passed out on the floor.

-I think you better call your dad-

-Who’s that? I don’t know, I think it’s Garret’s girlfriend isn’t it?-

-Dude I’m still not entirely sure I know how Garrett looks like, I have been following him in the game by the number on his jersey…-

-Stiles just call your dad!-

-Right, sorry.-

He went to his locker, pulled out his phone and called him.

-Stiles!, I think he’s been poisoned!- Scott was trying to get Brett to talk but he kept throwing up some yellow liquid. 

-We should take him to Deaton-

-Somebody’s gotta be here when your dad shows up-

-Right. I’ll take him-

-Call Derek he’ll…

-Derek!? What for? I can take him myself-

-Stiles…-

-Ok ok you’re right, this kid might be dying… Calling Derek… right now.- He said as he dialed his number, which he still knew without hesitation.

Between both of them they got Brett standing, Stiles grabbed his arm and placed it around his shoulder to help him walk.

-Go, I’ll stay and make sure this girl stays right here- 

Brett was still conscious enough to keep walking, which was good cause he was heavier then it seemed. After only ringing a couple of times Derek answered.

-Stiles?- Hearing the tone of his voice was only another confirmation that even after all this time, things were still weird between them.

-I need your help... I mean we, we need your help- 

-…what is it?-

-Are you closer to the school or Deaton’s?-

-I can be at the school in five minutes-

-Make it three- he hung up. 

It was good to know that he still could count on him, to be completely honest. Other than his dad, Deaton or Melissa, Derek was the only older person who could help them, even if he was only older by a few years. But he had more knowledge of the supernatural then the rest of the pack. Then again Deaton was even more informed, but let’s just say that if he had to put his life on anyone’s hands, well obviously it would be Scott, but after him, hands sown Derek would be the second without a doubt. That doesn’t mean he wouldn’t avoid spending time with him at all costs, especially if it was only the two of them and a poisoned beta.

He was trying to get Brett on the back seat when Derek arrived.

-What happened? Where’s Scott?-

-Inside, with the one who tried to kill this guy. He’s fine, the girl’s out cold, he’s just waiting for my dad to come.- He added when Derek motioned to go inside. 

He helped him get Brett inside and got into the passenger seat. They drove in one of the most uncomfortable silences Stiles had ever been in, and he said to himself that he would be better of alone, which he knew wasn’t true.

-Is there something wrong with you?- Stiles asked him when they were heading out of Deaton’s, after saving Brett’s life with the help of , out of all Beacon Hills, Peter.

-What do you mean?- Derek pretended to not know what he meant.

-I mean back inside, with your strength…-

-Who’s that?-

-Who’s what?- Stiles was confused, was he just trying to change the subject? –Brett? He’s just some kid we were…-

-No, you smell of someone, someone different. It´s not Brett, not Malia either-

Stiles felt as if a bucket of cold water had just been thrown on his head. Damn those wolfs and their super everything.

-Stop that, you don´t get to be jealous, I thought I had made myself clear last time, and how appropriate that you can use your enhanced sense of smell with me but not your wolf strength back there when we needed it-

-That one doesn’t seem to be fading as fast…- he stopped talking when he realized he had admitted to what he had only just denied. –It’s fine Stiles, I’m working on it- He added when he saw Stiles concerned look.

-Is this about what Kate did to you back in Mexico?-

-I think so, yeah. Look, don’t tell the others yet-

-And by others you mean Scott-

-I’ll tell him-

-Derek, if you…- 

He got interrupted by his phone ringing, he pulled it out of his pocket and saw the picture he had just taken the other day, it was Liam. When he looked up Derek was gone, so he wasn´t still completely wolfed out.

-Hey what’s up?- He answered.

-Stiles? Where are you? Are you ok? The police arrived and I went inside, sorry. But I only saw Scott and they haven´t let me in yet…-

-Hey calm down, I’m fine. I had to take Brett to Deaton cause he had been poisoned, he’s fine now-

Hearing Liam talking made him feel warm inside and he was sure he was blushing, because Liam sounded concerned, he was worried about him, and Stiles would be dammed if that wasn’t the freaking most adorable thing he had ever heard.

-Oh. Right, yeah I’m glad he’s ok- He sounded embarrassed now, cause he had realized he had overreacted.

-Liam, how are you getting home?-

-Uhm, my mom and stepdad are here I was supposed to…-

-Tell them to go home- He cut him off. –Tell them that some guys from the team want to take you out to celebrate your first game-

-Ok-

-Ok- Stiles confirmed.

-Who else is going?-

-Who else do you want to go?-

-We could tell Malia and Kira- Offered Liam.

-Yeah and Scott, and you can tell Mason as well-

-…just us is fine too-

-Yeah I was thinking the same… I’ll be there in 10-

-I’ll go talk to Scott in meantime-

-Fine, see you there-

-Ok-

 

They hung up and Stiles got in the Jeep and started driving, suddenly feeling very nervous. What was wrong with him? He had practically just asked him out on a date! What was he gonna say? What were they gonna do? What it they got bored? What about Malia?. With that he stopped the car. Seriously, what was wrong with him? He was with her. Technically he wouldn’t be cheating on her because he and Liam were just friends, right? Besides, Malia was the one who said she didn´t mind if they were to be…. More than friends. Ok, calm down. Once again he was overreacting to things. Liam was new in school and new to being a werewolf, he probably was just trying to be friends.

 

Crap, he was late.

 

When he arrived at school he found Liam sitting near the parking lot, looking anxious. When he saw the Jeep, he ran to it and open the door.

-Hey- he said, he didn´t seem to mind that Stiles was late.

-So where do you wanna go?- 

-Man I’m starving; I just wanna eat the biggest burger you can get in this town-

-Burger it is, I know just the place-

Liam smiled as Stiles switched the engine on and once again he felt as if he was melting inside.


	7. Some Kind of Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -What's going on in that pretty head of yours?-
> 
> Stiles loved the way Liam still blushed when he said stuff like that.
> 
> -You... kind of- He said, a bit nervous.
> 
> -Kind of? Explain yourself mister-
> 
> -I thnk i'm ready....-
> 
> Stiles dropped his glass, which thankfully wasn't made of glass,and made a mess of soda on the floor.

They arrived at the diner so late it was almost empty, it was a good thing they closed way past midnight. They ordered two burgers, one milkshake and a soda.  
Stiles couln't help but notice that Liam had been uncharacteristically quiet during the drive there, but didn't say anything just in case he was bothered about something, in which case he knew it was a matter of time before the wolf would speak his mind.

-Burger okay?- he asked, with a mouthful of his own burger half chewed in his mouth.

-Pretty good- was all the answer Liam could muster.

Stiles started speaking randomly as usual, and for a couple of minutes he didn't even notice that his companion wasn't paying attention.

-... and he said that it was actually me who was being annoying, can you believe that?- 

-huh?-

-You weren't even listening were you?- Stiles said, faking annoyance.

-I was! Am!- 

-What's going on in that pretty head of yours?-

Stiles loved the way Liam still blushed when he said stuff like that.

-You... kind of- He said, a bit nervous. Looking down.

-Kind of? Explain yourself mister-

-I thnk i'm ready....- He said as he turned to face Stiles in the eyes.

Stiles dropped his glass, which thankfully wasn't made of glass, and made a mess of soda on the floor. Liam was about to bend down to pick up the glass, but Stiles interrupted him.

-No, leave it.- Liam turned to face him, but didn't say anything else. -You better don't be talking about what i think you're talking about.-

-Stiles, this is ridiculous, you must know by now anyway. This is not coming out of nowhere.- 

-I know, i think. It's just... if we do that...- Stiles was, for a change, lost for words.

-You know why asked you to bring me here tonight?-

-Because you like burgers?- 

Liam looked down at his watch. 

-It was more or less at this hour, a year ago, that you brought me here for the first time-

Stiles looked around, kind of thinking he was gonna see a sign or something to confirm that indeed it had been a year since that day.

-I was so nervous- Liam continued. -And so exited. I couldn't believe that i was in a date with the most handsome boy i had ever met.-

This time it was Stiles' turn to blush, and he was sure he was as red as the bottle of ketchup right in front of him.

-... not that it was technically a date, but it sort of was right? I mean you asked me to go out with you. I had never actually been asked on a date before, but i was almost sure it was. I still remember everything we talked about that night. And how they had to ask us to leave because they were closing and we were the only costumers left. Remember?-

Liam had the most beautiful smile on his face right now, but Stiles was still nervous.

-Of course i do, but Liam...-

-I'm sure of it.- He interrupted.

-Liam, we've talked about this. Once we cross this bridge, it's burned. There's no going back-

-We've already crossed it. At least i know i have-

-Liam please don't say it. What if we ruin it? What if we jinx it?- Stiles was so nervous he was shaking.

-You don't really believe that. I know that after what happened with Isaac you're scared its gonna be the same with us, but it won't. I promise. I...-

-Liam don't-

-I...-

-Liam...-

-i l...-

-Don't-

-I love you-

Stiles was still so unprepared for it, that he was, for the first time in his life, completely speechless.

-I love you Stiles- Liam said again. -I love you, i love you, i love you. God, i love saying it-

-That is the most beautiful sound i have ever heard. Can you say it again...-

-I love you- Said Liam once more, before Stiles had even finished asking.

Stiles was sure he had never been as happy as he was right now, and before he could think about it he said out loud the words he had been repeating in his head every day for months now.

-I love you Liam- And he knew he meant it. 100%

Liam flashed his beautiful smile once again.

-I know-

-So much-

-i know-

-So, so much-

-i know. Now can we get out of here? I've been thinking about having you in my mouth since i saw you standing outside my house-

Typical Liam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been so long! And sorry it's such a short chapter, but if i didn't write at least something right now, i was never going to start.  
> Back when i started writing this, it was my idea to sort of mirror the show, but honestly i don't remember every detail of season four now, so i decided to sort of star fresh.  
> This is a continuation of it, but i time jumped it one year, so i could continue writing without having to stick with season four's storyline. I plan to have a few flash backs to include some scenes that i had already thought about, including the one that originally gave me the idea for this fic, and which would have ocurred in this chapter almost two years ago before life happened and i stopped writing.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who asked for another chapter, it was your comments that inspired me.


	8. Love You Anyways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated M for sexy time.

They arrived at Stiles' house, which, thanks to another one of his dad's night shifts, currently only vacated one Stilinski. As soon as the door closed, Liam grabbed Stiles by his shoulders, turned him around, and started kissing him. He only stopped to take off his own shirt, pants and shoes, cause he knew Stiles liked to see him naked, but kept his underwear on just to tease him. He came back at him so hard that Stiles fell on his back. Luckily the living room was carpeted so it wasn't a painful fall. Liam didn't stopped kissing him until Stiles put his hand on his face and asked him to slow down.

-Can't do that, i'm too horny and it's your fault for cancelling yesterday- 

-It wasn't my fault that my dad wanted to hang out with me on his day off -

-I know, but still.-

-Besides, you're always horny anyway.-

-Mostly because of you- 

-Oh, really?- Stiles asked, smirking.

-That's right-

Liam was slowly pressing his body against Stiles, which made his voice sound more like heavy breathing.

-How come?- Stiles was also very horny, but he loved watching Liam come undone.

-Because every time i see you, or i hear your voice, or think of you. I get hard as fuck- He started to move faster.

-Really?-

-Yeah-

-So were you hard when i called you last night to cancel?- 

-...as a fucking rock- Said Liam, looking directly at his eyes.

-What did you do about it?-

-You know what-

-Did you do what you asked me to do in front of you the other day?-

-I was precisely thinking of you, playing with yourself in your bed, while i played with myself-

-I love it when you talk like that, so proper.- 

-I also did the same thing i had you do to my pillow. Had to go to sleep smelling my own cum this time-

-That's really hot.- 

-Trust me, i regretted it when i realized i couldn't smell you on my pillow anymore. Guess you'll have to do it again-

-Didn't enjoyed it much the first time, it was kind of uncomfortable-

-You could have fooled me, you came all over it-

-I only did because you were wanking on that chair in front of me and you came right in your mouth and i thought that was the hottest thing ever, also because i thought the second hottest thing ever was you going to sleep smelling my cum-

-Speaking about that, i think i'm gonna do it-

-Sleep or cum?- Stiles teased.

-The second one- Liam was now humping against Stiles.

-Do you want to stop?-

-No-

-Then go ahead, i think i'm gonna do i too-

-No, not yet, i want you to cum in my mouth-

Hearing Liam say that almost made Stils cum on the spot, but he managed to hold.

-Then stop rubbing your dick against mine-

Liam moved a little, pulled down his underwear, and started humping Stiles' thigh. Which made Stiles almost cum again. 

-I'm gonna cum- Liam moaned, and cum he did. He came so hard that most of it fell on Stiles' chest. Good thing not only that his dad wasn't home, but that the neighbors' house wasn't that close, because Liam was a moaner.

As soon as he finished, he unbuttoned Stiles' pants and pulled it along with his underwear. He licked his lips at the sight in front of him, and went down on him.

Being completely honest, they were very few things that Stiles enjoyed more, than watching Liam's lips wrapped around his penis, going up and down, and feeling his tongue moving. He tried to keep watching, but just when he was about to cum, he couldn't help but close his eyes and throw his head back, while Liam swallowed it all.

Liam moved up and kissed him, then let himself fall on top of Stiles, who put his arms around him.

-Who would have known you'd be such a little deviant- Said Stiles after a while.

-Your fault- Answered Liam, in a sleepy voice.

-How come everything is my fault?- 

-You made me wait for months until you let me even see you naked, and even more until we could have sex. A boy can only wait so long before tuning into a sex-craving-horndog-werewolf... deviant. Or whatever.- 

-I said it up front that we would wait at least until you were sixteen, cause that was the lowest number i could forgive myself. Having sex with a 15 year old, that's just wrong-

-Yeah well, who was the one tearing off my clothes as soon as the clock turned to midnight-

-Cause having sex with a 15 year old is just wrong. Besides, i caught you watching through the window that one time-

-Which one?-

-There's only one window dummy-

-No, i mean which time?- He asked smiling.

-You didn't! You spied on my more than once?

-As many times as i could before i felt guilty, but it was also your fault!-

-Please explain to me how your invading my privacy was also my fault- 

-Cause i could smell what you were doing even before i was in your front door. I told you i could only wait so long, i was horny and i was desperate- Liam said without any remorse.

-Please, i was a virgin for a while longer than you and i was never that desperate, definitely not when i was 15-

-But you weren't dating the boy of your dreams when you were 15-

It was the way he said it, like it was true. Stiles felt tears forming in his eyes.

-Stop that-

-You stop that, i'm just telling the truth- Liam raised his head and saw him crying. -Hey, what's wrong?-

-Nothing-

-Did i say something wrong?

-It's not that, i just... never thought this was something that would happen to me-

-Being with another boy?- This time it was Liam who was smirking

-No, being with someone who loves me...-

Liam kissed him, slowly this time.

-...and whom i love. A lot.- Stiles finished after Liam pulled back.

-I'm just glad i was able to steal you away from Malia, i was so sure it was a lost battle from the start.-

-Dumbass- Liam was on all fours, so Stiles had to reach for his mouth this time, putting his arms around Liam's neck. Liam pulled both of them up so they sat facing each other, and they kissed a bit more -I should feel a bit emasculated by the fact that you can just pulled me around without any struggle, but i just love how strong you are- 

Liam actually blushed this time, but Stiles didn't want to ruin the moment by teasing him about it. 

-We should get cleaned up-

-I'll go fill up the tub- Liam said and he stood up.

-I'll just take off this cum-stained clothes then-

Liam turned around and smiled at him.

-You know, it's true you are just the kind of guy i used to dream about. I just never thought i could feel so much about anyone, and that's because you're not just anyone. But it makes me a bit sad that you don't get that, because i know that Scott, Lydia and everyone else who really knows you can see just how special you are. But don't worry, one of this days i'll convince you of that-

He turned around and as he ran up the stairs, he yelled -And to think an hour ago you still didn't even allowed me to tell you i love you!- and as Stiles looked at his boyfriend's perfect ass disappear into the second floor, he couldn't help but smile and feel a bit proud for finally getting himself into a situation he never wanted to get out of, for a change.


End file.
